Oh my commanding wife!
by Kaliope S. Black
Summary: Oh my commanding wife, she want to destroy my life! Um dia essa mulher vai me matar...Sheila, essa é pra vc!


**Disclaimer: Nada é meu, Eu juro!**

**Oh my commanding wife!**

-Shuuuuuuuuuuraaaaaaaaa!

_Oh my commanding wife, she want to destroy my life  
Oh my commanding wife, she want to destroy my life_

_Yo, yo, yo ,yo ,yo,_

Um dia sua cabeça ia explodir. Ele tinha certeza. Não havia um único instante de paz naquela casa. Pra falar a verdade, há muito tempo que ele não sabia o que significava tal palavra. Paz. Três letrinhas que formavam algo tão... inalcançável. Era estar quieto, saboreando o silêncio, e de repente tudo ia para o espaço.

Sheila.

Não entendia como uma criatura tão pequena conseguia fazer tanto barulho! Inúmeras vezes os vizinhos acreditaram que estavam dando uma festa, tamanha a empolgação da criatura ao ouvir música. E quando gritava com ele, então...

_En el tanque de guerra me pasa a buscar,  
la Teniente, la desoderais  
es correcto mi esposa y en particular,  
fuerza de defenza de Panamá.  
__Oh, oh, oh, Commanding wife,  
no me deja de vigilar,  
mi casa es un Arsenal.  
She want to destroy my life._

Porque tinha casado? Não conseguia lembrar… Bom, não era o seu forte pensar tentando escapar de copos e pratos voadores! Lembrava vagamente de um tempo em que Sheila era sinônimo de calma e cordialidade. Sim, esse tempo existiu, e durou exatos 5 minutos. Até um palhaço (por sinal amigo dela), puxar o cabelo da morena. Foi aí que ele descobriu o significado da expressão "virada no Jiraya".

Dramática. Louca. Exigente. Ciumenta. Descontrolada.

Mas ainda sim era sua esposa. Mas porque raios ele casou mesmo?

_Oh my commanding wife, she want to destroy my life  
Oh my commanding wife, she want to destroy my life  
Oh my commanding wife, she want to destroy my life  
Oh my commanding wife, she want to destroy my life_

Hum, ficar na sala estava se mostrando desvantagem, uma vez que tinha muitos bibelôs para ela lançar nele. Cozinha estava fora de cogitação; lá tinha muitas facas e potes de vidro. Ela era maníaca, não dava para confiar. Bom, o banheiro era uma boa pedida, até porque ele poderia trancar-se dentro. Agora tinha virado um covarde!

O que mais faltava acontecer?

_La metralla Coreana ella suele llevar,  
por si hay alguna novedad.  
En el cine de Misiles no me para de hablar,  
y quiere que le compre un Bomba Nuclear.  
__Oh, oh, oh, Commanding wife,  
no me ni respirar,  
me dice ni un paso atrás._

_Escuro. __Dor. Chão frio. Peraí, como foi parar no chão?_

-A culpa é sua! Quem mandou não tirar a cabeça da frente do meu vaso favorito? Hunf!

Sentiu um latejar contínuo e dolorido, bem na região frontal. Não acreditava que ela tinha conseguido acertar ele. Ela nunca teve pontaria! E bem com um vaso enorme. Talvez seja essa a equação, ela precise de armas grandes. Ok, isso é um dado que ela definitivamente NÃO precisa saber.

_I don't believe, lo que hace conmigo ma' woman police,  
she have una placa, __y controla da' law,  
pero yo la someto in the house con el ohhh!  
__A toda la mujer que le gusta la pistola,  
ella quiere que le dispare en un lugar especial  
A toda esa yal que son bien mandonas  
A la hora de la cama las someto de verdad  
A toda la mujer que le gusta la pistola  
Por que ella quiere que le dispare en un lugar original  
A toda esas yales que yo tengo en Panamá  
YO voy pa allá YO voy pa allá_

-Shura, levanta do chão.

-...

-Deixa de manha. Vai, levanta logo que eu limpei a sala hoje.

-...

-Shu? Amor? Paixão? Querido?

-…

-AI MEU DEUS! O que foi que eu fiz com o meu marido?

_Oh my commanding wife, she want to destroy my life  
Oh my commanding wife, she want to destroy my life  
Oh my commanding wife, she want to destroy my life  
Oh my commanding wife, she want to destroy my life_

Se tinha uma coisa que era boa, que valia a pena, era quando ela o agarrava e o beijava sem parar. Sentiu os lábios macios nos seus, enquanto ela passava os dedos suavemente em sua cabeça, para ver se o estrago da vez tinha sido muito grande. O cheirinho bom que veio do cabelo dela o deixou anestesiado, sem entender uma palavra do que ela falava. Eram somente a boca dela se movendo, sem registrar nada que ela dizia.

-...ainda bem que a sua cabeça é dura amor! Mas a culpa é sua!

Hã?

_Back to Back belly to belly  
Pero y bien belicosas son algunas mujeres  
Back to Back belly to belly  
Y esas me tocan a mi caballero!  
Back to Back belly to belly  
un cuartel militar que en la casa prefiere  
Back to Back belly to belly  
pa no dejarme salir... a mi_

-Sua sim! Se você não ficasse olhando pra bunda da amiga da filha da vizinha, eu não ia ficar descontrolada! Se você quer olhar pra bunda de mulher, olha pra minha!

Sorriu, lembrando exatamente o porquê tinha casado. Ela era dramática. Louca. Exigente. Ciumenta. Descontrolada. Mas também era carinhosa. Amorosa. Dedicada. Divertida. Linda. Gostosa. Completamente perfeita para ele.

-…e eu insisto que voc…

-Sheila! Cala a boca, sim?

E a beijou, antes que ela virasse no Jiraya novamente...

_**Oh my commanding wife, she want to destroy my life!**_

_**Sheila, eu tava ouvindo essa música (Los Rabanes, muito boa!), e na hora imaginei a cena descrita. Na boa, acho que você seria capaz...kkkk**_

_**Beijos!**_


End file.
